


[Podfic] Perry's Corner by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Career Ending Injuries, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sid has worked at Perry’s Corner for what seems like ages.





	[Podfic] Perry's Corner by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perry's Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024007) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : Perry’s Corner

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

Sid has worked at _Perry’s Corner_ for what seems like ages.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024007)

 **Length** 00:16:01

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zuqtqj537c4lpup/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Perry%27s+Corner+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
